Rays of Sunshine
by Kagome Igurashi
Summary: Yami beats Seto for the billionth time...Seto and his family (and me his wife ) are sick of it. Seto is eternally hurt by this, and he wants to prove his family's great power. PLEASE Onegai shimasu! Review!


Rays of Sunshine

It was after the duel between Yugi and Seto. After the duel that really hurt someone.

""H-how could I have lost? I had the perfect plan!!" Kaiba asked himself as he shook with fear. He outstretched his arm as in to grab the light. But it dissappeard in front of him. "It was right in front of me...but I let it slip away..." A tear rolled down his cheek as he froze.

"You didn't win because of your jealousy and hatred. If you just would've accepted your past, you might have won." Yami Yugi uttered as he turned around to see the bright faces of his friends. Each one was smiling at him, and congratulating him.

"That's great Yugi!!" Duke shouted as he patted Yugi's back roughly.

Yugi felt embarrassed as he blushed red. Tea looked at him and winked. She was blushing too, and she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Why, thank you, thank you all...very much so." But Yami Yugi then turned his attention towards Kaiba again. Kaiba looked so sad, so hurt. He was on his knees, his eyes filled with tears. He stared at the ground, seeing nothing but blurryness.

A teenage girl, about 17 ran over to Kaiba from the front row of bleachers and embraced him in a warm hug. She wiped away his tears and then looked into his sad eyes. She frowned too, not liking Seto being sad. As the others were talking and laughing, Yami Yugi walked cautiosly over to the girl and Kaiba.

"Kira...why is Seto so sad? Did I hurt him?" Yugi said as he looked surprised. He didn't know a mere card game could make someone so upset.

"Yes," Kira said softly with a tone of anger, "you hurt Seto very much...He may look strong but...he's just my baby..." She kept cuddling him and looked at Yugi in the eye with a glance full of hatred.

"But, It was just a ga--" Yugi started.

"Not to Seto! It wasn't the game! It's...how you treat him..."

Yami Yugi had sympathy for them. He just remembered about Shonen, Anzu, Samantha, and Chase. He looked over at the crowd and in the first row were all four of them with Mokuba. They all looked so sad, to have seen their father lose. He also saw a couple with their children, Inu-Yasha and Kasumi Matsunaga, with Takeda, Aleu and Shido. They also looked dissapointed. They were the Kaiba family's best friends. "What did I say?" Yugi asked.

"Many things...you've always insulted me...for being...who I am..." Seto said as he stood up and took Kira by the hand. Seto had a mean, cold glare to Yami Yugi.

"Wait. Tell me ONE thing that's insulted you." Yami Yugi got mad as he threw his Duel Disk on the ground and crossed his arms.

"You and your friends always call me a mutt...a mutt-blood, half-blood....all of those things...and worse... Why can't you just respect who I am? I didn't choose to be this way!" Seto cried more and got even more angry. His tail dragged on the hard metal platform as he walked over on the other side to his family and friends. "Come on, Kira...we don't need them." Kira obeyed, as Seto took her by the hand and led her.

"Wait a sec, Kaiba!" Joey yelled. "Who are you to control my sister?!" Joey quickly ran over to where Kira and Kaiba sat down, next to the Matsunga family and their own children. "Who said I was? She wants to be with me. Because we love each other, very much...It doesn't take two eyes to see that." Seto mentioned as he grasped Kira's hand tighter. "Is...is this true Kira? You'd rather...rather be with Kaiba than me, your big bro?!" Joey yelled as he looked her in the eye. She flinched when Joey yelled and got nervous. She was cautious as she nodded her head 'yes'.

"I don't believe it! Why do you love him!? This _mutt_!! He's as worthless as the _dirt on my shoe!!!_" Joey took in a deep breath as he kicked Kaiba and spit on him. "Stop...Stop it now...please..." Seto cried even more. Kira tried to comfort him. She cuddled him and kissed his cheek. Shonen, Anzu, and Sam were crying. Chase didn't know what was going on, but he saw his older siblings crying, so he decided to cry too.

Joey started laughing hysterically. He put his hands on his hips and stared down at Kaiba pathetically. "You think you're all special and shit but you're not. You're just a freak of nature. You know that?" Joey said coldly as he laughed again. "As for these four," he said, looking over to Shonen and the others, "It's not their fault that they have a cur for a father...it' you and Kira's fault. YOU two made the MISTAKE."

Seto wiped away his tears and looked up a Joey with a growl. "_You had better not insult my children __or_ Kira! I'll KILL YOU IF YOU DO!...." Seto growled angrily.

He got up and took Joey's shirt collar. He lifted Joey off the ground about 5 inches then let him go again. "I told everyone the truth. You're a cur. You really are."

"Rrrrrrrrr.......you jerk....I thought we were friends until now!! You all have to ruin my life! You don't know how HARD it was for me to just SURVIVE after being captive with Gozoburo that wench!! I practically lived in a pool of my own pure blood! You just don't understand!!!" Seto gasped for air after he spoke. He went to sit down next to Kira again, the person who DID understand. In fact, she saw Seto get beaten once with her own eyes as a child.

"Okay I'm done with this goddamn crap now. Let's go home." Joey said to Yugi and the others. They all started to walk away, laughing, making jokes. But the only one who seemed to want to stay was Joey's 6 year old daughter, the timid Riho. As they walked tot he exit of the shining silver doors that said "Kaiba Corp" on them, Joey spit at them. "No respect for Kaiba, eh...he's a friggin' mutt, he really is...." Everyone started to laugh. Riho cried and tugged on Joey's shirt. "I wanna stay daddy! I wanna stay with Uncle Seto!!"

"Pffft. Uncle? Yeah right. You can kiss that "Uncle" of yours goodbye." They kept walking, but Riho ran over to Seto and hugged his leg as tears flowed from her eyes. Seto stood up and stroked Riho's long blonde hair. "It's okay Riho...you....you still believe in me....do you still love me Riho..." Seto asked as he started crying and he picked up Riho. "Yes I do....I wanna stay with you Uncle Seto!! Please! I don't wanna go with them!"

"Why do you want to stay with me.....your father said I'm worthless...."

"No you're not! You understand MY problems and no one else does!" She said as she wiped away her tears and then cried into Seto's shirt making a muffled noise. Seto smiled and picked her up. He loved children so much. "Awww...it's alright baby.....you can stay with me...." Seto kissed her cheek gently.

"You ain't staying with that cur! Come on Riho!!!! Get over here!"

Joey yelled angrily....

** Konniti wa! Review! _I love Seto _lol you'll see that at each of my stories Sayounara otomo-dachi, from Kira Kaiba (nickname) Dewa Mata. Mata ne. Ja ne. However you want to say it. Ja ne, till next chap! ****_ONEGAI SHIMASU! REVIEW! _**


End file.
